Organization Twilight
by IkaDeidaraClayGirl
Summary: One mysterious person helps those who deserve power.This story was written by my friend Livited, who also wrote A Kingdom Hearts Meeting.Any and all reviews and comments will be sent to her.
1. Chapter 1

1The Recognition Letter

Creator Chapter 1:

Get Your Pencils Ready, Kids!

Journey Begins, NOW!

"Summer! My Summer! Where did it go?!" Livited said as she and Ambster walked to IkaDeidaraClayGirl's house.

"I know, Summer's almost over! What can we do to send it off with a blast?" Ambster asked.

"Why don't we ask IkaDeidaraClayGirl about it?" Livited suggested.

"Alright."

They went up to her door and rang the bell. IkaDeidaraClayGirl opened the door, greeted them and went inside to get her stuff. They all went down to the deserted wall that nobody really goes to anymore, and sat around with some ice cream they just bought.

"So, any ideas on sending things off with a bang?" Ambster asked.

"How about we write a fan fic?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl suggested.

"I said BANG! Besides, I don't write Fan fiction stuff." Ambster said.

"How about we go down to the river and swim there? We can have a FRC meeting." Livited suggested.

"We always do that. We need something special this year. I know! How about a dance party in the park!?" Ambster suggested.

"Alright."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll go tell everyone! See ya later!" Ambster went running home to call all of their friends.

"You know, a new fan fic might not be a bad idea. We only have 2 so far on so how about another one?" Livited asked IkaDeidaraClayGirl.

"Cool!"

"Why don't we ask Molovesanime to help us out, too? I'm sure she would have good ideas too." Livited suggested.

"Alright! Let's all meet at my house, ok?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"Alright, I'll go call Molovesanime." Livited left.

They all got together at IkaDeidaraClayGirl's house, and were brainstorming ideas for their fan fic.

"It needs to have Naruto." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"I second that! And Bleach, too!" Molovesanime said.

"I want some Kingdom Hearts." Livited said.

They all chatted and argued for a little bit about how they could possibly get all three of these into one fan fic.

"This is gonna be a really long one, isn't it?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Yeah, probably." Molovesanime replied.

"I know! Why don't we make a new version of the Organization?!" Livited asked, excited.

"What do you mean?" Molovesanime asked.

"What's the Organization?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"The Organization, I mean Organization XIII, is a group of creatures called Nobodies. Nobodies have no hearts, and Organization XIII was devoted to finding hearts, so they could be whole." Molovesanime explained.

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, but what I'm thinking is that instead of the Organization XIII members, we use other anime members. It could be Organization Twilight!" Livited said, getting more and more pumped.

"That could work!" Molovesanime said.

"Yeah, but which characters should we do?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Well, which ever we want, but I want to do the people who are shown as weak, so we can show people what they can really do! Like for Bleach, I wanna use Orihime, and for Naruto, I wanna use Tenten and Sakura. I hate it how girls are shown as weak characters! Oh, I also wanna put in Sana from Kodocha, and Aya too!" Livited said.

"That's a lot." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"Well, there can be 13 members, or as many as we want!" Livited said.

"I think 13 is good." Molovesanime and IkaDeidaraClayGirl said at the same time, both not wanting to do more than that.

"Alright, 13. So far I've selected 5 already. Anyone object to them?" Livited asked.

"Tenten is strong." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"I know, but she's known as a side character, and not like Rock lee or Neji, so I wanna show people how much harder she rocks than them." Livited explained.

"Than I have no complaints." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"Me neither." Molovesanime said.

"Alright. So now we gotta think of 8 more applicants for Organization Twilight. Oh, and we gotta think up a different costume for them, I'm sure Organization XIII will be mad if we steal their jacket." Livited said.

"OOH! We get to make up our own jacket!"

"Hey, what color should it be? Wait, first we need to pick our characters."

"Are we gonna have to write each character's scenario and of how they got there?"

"Yeah, which is why I'm really glad there's three of us."

They all chatted away, excited with what they plan on making, everyone was happy with joy, and filled with creative ideas. They drew their jacket for Organization Twilight, made up some scenarios.

And created, this.

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 1:

Sana Kurata

"Akito, just pick sushi already." Sana said while waiting in line for lunch.

"Why do you assume I'm going to pick sushi?" Akito turned to face her.

"Since you got back from L.A. we've been hanging out every day. And every single time we go to eat, you always choose the sushi over the hamburger." Sana said to him.

"Well, in America I tried out American food most of the time, and we didn't eat sushi that often. Now I've gotten annoyed of sushi." Akito argued as he turned back to face the menu.

"Alright. I guess it makes sense." Sana agreed.

Akito turned to look at the menu again.

"Just because you've picked sushi for the past 2 weeks doesn't mean you'll pick it now." Sana babbled.

He continued to stare at the menu.

"And besides, its school, and school has a bigger variety then the regular café we go to." Sana babbled more.

He continued to stare at the menu.

"Personally, I think the hamburgers here really are bad." Sana slowly said, staring at Akito with narrowed eyes.

He opened his mouth to order.

"Akito?" Sana said.

"I'll have the sushi." He said.

"AKITO!" She screamed, yet not very astonished with his decision.

They went to sit down next to their friends, Aya and Tsuyoshi.

"You picked sushi again?" Tsuyoshi said.

"How about we just eat?" Akito said.

"Fine by us. Hey, where's Fuka?"

"She's in the gym; the gymnastics club is meeting during lunch." Aya said.

"Shouldn't you be there, Sana? You're in the Gymnastics club, aren't you?" Akito asked with a mouth full of sushi.

"AAAAH! I'm late for that!" Sana scooped a big fork full of spaghetti, and then left.

"Sana's so goofy, isn't she?" Aya giggled.

"Or just loves being late for things." Akito commented.

"Said the guy who's been late for every single date he's had with her." Tsuyoshi said, Akito ignoring him.

Sana's fast feet were able to get her to the gym in no time flat, but that didn't make her not late.

"SANA! You're fifteen minutes late!" Fuka yelled, hitting Sana with her fan.

"I'm sorry! I'm a very forgetful person!" Sana retaliated with hitting Fuka with her toy hammer.

After about two minutes of them whacking away with each other, the gymnastics team captain finally broke it up.

"Alright. Now that Sana is here, we can finally practice." The captain said.

"Ok." They both said.

As Sana walked up for a hand stand, she felt very dizzy all of a sudden, and this horrible surging pain was going through her head.

"Sana, are you ok?" Captain Shimizu asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Sana. Y'look kinda sick. A headache is what it is." Fuka said, also concerned like the best friend she was.

"I'm fine, really. I was up all night trying to figure out my homework, I guess I just overworked my brain, huh?" Sana said, kneeling down and holding her forehead with her left hand.

"You will sit out for this practice, Kurata." One of the gymnasts said, walking up to her.

"What? But"

"No buts, go lay on the wall until you feel better."

"Alright... I guess I have no strength to argue." Sana did as she was told, going to the nearest wall to rest.

As she lied down, she realized just how tired she was. What she couldn't understand was _why _she was so tired. It was true she stayed up pretty late to do homework, but it wasn't that late, and she woke up very refreshed. She felt as if something was making her sleepy, but she didn't know what. Eventually, all of the thinking started to make her even more tired. She fell asleep, and went off to her own little dream World...

Actually, she went somewhere else.

She went off into this mysterious place where every place you looked was black, except for the blue moon outside, shown from the glass window. It shined on Sana when she appeared, but that was the only thing that could be seen. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared and moved towards another person, someone covered with a pure white jacket, with the hood hiding the person's face.

"Hello, Ms. Kurata. Welcome to my humble abode. Do you like the scenery? I picked this place especially for that wonderful window. Makes the place look homey." The mysterious person said, pointing to the window.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sana stuttered, turning her head to face the cloaked person.

"Hello? I just told you, this is my house. Do you not know what an abode is? It's a house. Well, no matter. I haven't chosen you for your vocabulary." The mysterious person said.

"C-chosen me? What do you mean?" Sana said, studying the person, trying to find out something about this person.

_The voice... it must be a girl. From the sound of her voice, she must be ranging from ages 16 to 20. _

"Oh, sorry. I had a little wine before I brought you here. I must have forgotten to tell you, didn't I? I'll be sure to cut back on the alcohol with the next one, I'm going to be dealing with children, won't I? Then again, I'm just a really young adult, so I'm sure we'll get along fine." The mysterious girl laughed.

"Still not making sense." Sana pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well, _**YOU **_are the very first applicant for a very peculiar group. I chose you because you seem to have hidden potential that is just screaming to get out." The mysterious girl said.

"How about we start with your name before we go into these details." Sana said.

"Unfortunately, my house, my rules. I'd prefer to start with the details. My group is called Organization Twilight. This organization is devoted to helping women realize their full potential. It shall involve 13 members, including me as member #1." She said.

"Wait, only women?" Sana asked.

"Yes, only women. I hate how smug men can get, how they think _they're _the alpha dog, when in reality they only know how to use half of their potential. I want to show them what real power is, and through what I believe is the strongest gender." The mysterious girl said with a passion.

Sana just stared at her, narrowing her eyes. Finally, the girl caved.

"All right, it's only because most of the Worlds I visited had only woman with untapped potential, most of the guys already tainted theirs." She said, annoyed.

Sana narrowed her eyes again.

"AND because dudes really bug me. There, happy now?" She said, more annoyed then before.

"It'd be nice if you told me what you're name was." Sana said.

"Not very important right now. Here, take this recognition letter, and be sure to keep it with you. That letter is what you will need in order to apply for the member test, which will be hosted by me. If you do really well, you will be my second member, you'll get your own code name, and I'll start training you right away, with your very own unique weapon! Isn't that exciting?" she said, handing over the folded piece of paper to Sana.

"Um, I never asked for"

"What? You don't want it? You've never wanted to be powerful enough to make a difference in the World? You may be able to save lives, get respect, and maybe someday give the same gift to somebody else. Doesn't that sound rewarding?" The mysterious girl said, face very serious.

Sana couldn't really give an answer to her.

"You have talent you don't even know about, but I can see it plain as day. I won't allow you to waste it, and I'm sure if you think about it, you don't want it to go to waste as well. Now tell me, do you want power? Do you want to make a difference? Do you want to help those in need? Do you want respect, and do you want to give someone the same things one day?" She became very serious, eyes narrowed.

Sana was stunned and couldn't speak. She wasn't quite able to understand why she would have talent of anything using weapons, but she started thinking what if she did have untapped potential? She was very curious, and she felt as if though there was nothing she could lose.

"Yes." Sana finally said.

"Good. You pass my little pop quiz. I wanted to make sure you truly believed and wanted your magical powers. And of course, by magical powers I don't mean witches and sorcerers stuff. It's nothing like Harry Potter, no. But, I did want to make sure you believed in other Worlds, and of your own true powers. Now, you may leave and wait for my member test." The mysterious girl said turning to walk away as Sana began to fade.

"So, still no name? What am I suppose to call you? Do you have your own code name?" Sana asked.

"You really want to know that badly? Well, I suppose I could tell you my code name, no harm in that." She said.

"Call me Xemnas."


	2. Chapter 2

The Recognition Letter

Creator Chapter 2:

Busy, Busy, Busy!

Whaddya Mean, Sleep In????

"Don't bother calling, Molovesanime. She's not awake." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"Huh? But..." Molovesanime looked down at her cell phone.

"Livited always sleeps in on the weekends. You're not gonna have a chance if you do call her."

"I'm still gonna call anyway." Molovesanime dialed Livited's number, and listened as she heard the beeps.

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

"She's not answering?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked, knowing the answer.

"She's gonna answer, just you watch." Molovesanime argued, determined.

"She's not gonna answer!"

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

_Answer, Livited, answer!_

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

"Hey, this is Livited and I can't answer the phone"

"Aw, man!" Molovesanime screamed.

"Yes!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl cheered.

"Right now, leave a message after the- Click!- Hello?" Livited picked up the phone, sounding sleepy as if she just woke up.

"YES! She _DID _answer!" Molovesanime cheered!"

"Nuts! Why did she choose to pick up her phone TODAY????" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"Hello? I'm still here, you know." Livited said, groggy.

"Oh, hey. We're gonna work on the fan fiction some more today, at My house this time. It'll be in half an hour, we'll be picking you up, so get dressed please." Molovesanime said.

"Alright, half an hour's good, I'll be dressed by then. Bye." Livited hung up, and lied in bed for five minutes, then got dressed.

Knock, knock! IkaDeidaraClayGirl knocked on the door, gently so as not to wake anybody else.

"Coming, coming." Livited said, walking down the stairs to the door.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go." Livited walked out the door.

"So, what part of the story are we working on today?" Livited asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should do Tenten?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl suggested.

"I'm guessing she's gonna lead on the Tenten part?" Livited pointed to IkaDeidaraClayGirl.

"Why figure that so much?" She asked.

"Since you write fan fiction about her, you must know her pretty well. We aren't very knowledgeable in her, really." Molovesanime said.

"After the Tenten part, who's next? Sakura?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Well, let's not do the people from the same place in a row. How about Orihime? Ooh, actually, I planned on telling you guys. I have someone else I want to be in our Organization Twilight." Livited said.

"Really? Who?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Where is she from? Prince of Tennis? Mar? Fruits Basket?" Molovesanime asked.

"Um, no. actually, she might cause a name problem, but I think it might work." Livited said.

"She's from Tsubasa."

Oh, really? Well, it's most likely- oh, hey! That's our wall!" Molovesanime pointed out.

"Let's go jump it!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said, running towards it, with Molovesanime following.

"Hey! I still don't jump! I can't jump it, you guys!" Livited yelled, running to catch them.

As Molovesanime and IkaDeidaraClayGirl jumped the wall,, with Livited taking pictures, the mysterious new character was left forgotten. Luckily they would have a chance to discuss that when they got to Molovesanime's house. Until then, they went down to the park to lie on the grass and eat ice cream.

"Hey, do you think there's a possibility we can finish this whole fan fiction up by the end of summer?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"You're kidding, right? We've got about two weeks left of Summer, how the heck could we do this in two weeks? I'm not trying to be negative, but why would you want to rush it? I believe in taking time for the creativity to _flow_." Livited said.

"Like _Go_." Molovesanime said.

"With some _Fighting Dreamers_." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

(For those of you who are confused, Go is an opening song for Naruto, and it's by Flow. The starting lyrics are "We are fighting Dreamers")

They all laughed as they starting singing the song Go, the sky clear and beautiful with only a few clouds in sight. A baseball game had started and there were people nearby having a picnic. Everything seemed so peaceful, and care free.

"You know how they have those movies about how living the same day over and over again, and how at first it seems totally awesome, but then you really get annoyed at it?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Yeah." Molovesanime and Livited replied.

"They are all _wrong_. It would be awesome to relive this day. I mean, if you wanted something different, we could always go down to the beach, or maybe we would go get everyone else and juts chill. This is so peaceful, and if we wanted stuff to change, then why not just change it?" she explained.

"That makes sense." Livited said.

"Speaking of change, how about we head off to my house and work on the fan fiction?" Molovesanime suggested.

"Aright. Hey, Livited? Who's our new member in Organization Twilight?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Huh? I thought you people already knew. It's Sakura, from Tsubasa."

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 2:

Tenten

Tenten was fast asleep, not even hearing her alarm go off. She was having a beautiful dream, of a wonderful place where all sorts of things always happened every single day, and though everyone had memories, nothing was always the same. Her dream had to end, of course, and her eyelids began to open, and soon she was staring at the wall, with the alarm clock still going. Finally, she turned it off. She lied in her bed, not wanting to get up for training. She knew that Gai and Rock Lee would act weird, and Neji would just train, taking it seriously. She was...

Bored.

Tenten was completely bored. She never learned anything new, there was nothing else to do but train, and her wanted romance with Neji was a total bust. What the heck was there to do now?

"Maybe I won't go to training today." Tenten muttered to herself as she got out of her bed, going to her dresser to change.

As she stared at her clothes in her dresser, her expression turned to disgust.

"Why is it I always where the same thing every day? I want... different." Tenten said, and she turned to her closet, which had other clothes, but she mainly used it to put away weaponry.

She opened the closet, and instead of just taking a few shuriken and some Kunais, she looked towards the other clothes she had. She fingered through them until she found something that spotted her eye. A shirt with a dragon's face on the entire cover, with the eye in the middle. It was completely red, but the eye was green. She picked that out, along with some blue shorts. As she put it on, she decided to take down her two little buns, and instead replaced them with a high ponytail, which really showed just how long her hair really was. She stared in the mirror and smiled.

_Well, technically it's a change. Not the big change I was hoping for, but it's better than routine. _She thought, before walking out the door.

She turned towards the Ramen shop, instead of the forest where she normally trained with her team. She was thinking of getting something to eat, and decided she needed someone to kill time with. Ninjas are always hard to catch, but there was only one ninja that was almost always at the Ramen shop.

Naruto.

Naruto wasn't someone she was a real buddy with, in fact, she found him very annoying, but she was still bored and needed something to lighten up her day, and arguing with Naruto was the best she could do.

"Sorry, he's not here. I find it pretty strange, myself. But lately, Naruto's been pretty busy." The Ramen man said, as Tenten asked where Naruto was.

"Man, even Naruto is busy." Tenten sighed, as she sat down.

"Well, might as well eat. I'll have a bowl, please." Tenten said.

"Coming right up."

"One for me too, please." someone with a white jacket and a hood covering the face said.

"Alright, two ramen."

"So, I hear Naruto's very busy now a days. Strange, I always thought of him as a strange boy, but not one to be too busy." The person said.

"Got that right." Tenten commented.

"Hey, mind telling me where I could find one of those Anbu Black Op masks? I've always wanted one." the person asked.

"Huh? Are you not from here, miss?" Tenten asked, confused because she thought everyone knew the Anbu black op masks were for Anbu Black Ops only.

"Yeah, I'm totally not from here, but I've heard plenty of the stories of the hidden leaf village. Of course, most of it from my friends and other sources, but still. Only heard good things don't worry." She said.

"Alright. Well, only Anbu Black Ops can have those masks, sorry." Tenten said, being polite.

"Ah, figured as much. Oh well, I guess I have to keep the hood to seem mysterious. Anyway, let's move on, shall we?" the girl said, turning to face Tenten.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tenten asked, wondering if she ran into a nut.

"Oh, don't give me that. Well, I guess I do sound a little freaky, but whatever. I know that you're bored of regular life here, where nothing is destined for you but to be a shinobi. And not even a high level shinobi. You've seen other people do unimaginable things, and yet you are left to train regularly with no reward whatsoever. Doesn't that tick you off?" The girl said.

"Wow, right on the dot. How did you know all of that?" Tenten asked, stunned.

"You still haven't answered my question. Aren't you mad that you try so hard and yet you get nothing?" The girl still asked.

Tenten's eyes widened as she was faced with this realization. She was always taught that those who try their best will be rewarded. She has always done her best, and never gave up even when the odds were against her, and still she ended up with nothing. She was a regular shinobi, and the way things were going, she was always going to be a regular shinobi. Nothing special, yet not horrible. Just regular. She wasn't sure at first what emotion she had, but now she had figured it out. Or more precise, someone told her. She was angry and jealous, and also just sad. She wanted to be something, not just the side person cheering the gifted ones on.

"Yes, I am angry." Tenten finally said.

"Don't you want your hard work to pay off?"

"Yes, I do!" Tenten said, her voice rising.

"Well then. I came to the right person. Hello, you may call me Xemnas." She said, handing Tenten a folded piece of paper.

"Huh? What's going on? What's this?" Tenten asked, taking the paper.

"It's my Recognition letter, Congratulations. You are my second applicant for my very special group, Organization Twilight. This organization is the answer to your problem." Xemnas said.

"What's does this special group do exactly?" Tenten asked, skeptical.

"Well, Organization Twilight is devoted to showing women their true potential. I want you to take that Recognition letter and wait for me to bring you some place special where you will take the member test. After that, if you do really well, I will allow you to join me. You'll get your own weapon and code name. By the way, Xemnas is my code name, but my real name will stay a mystery for now. Will you accept?" Xemnas stood up, and stared at Tenten for an answer.

"Yes, I accept. If it'll make me stronger, and give me meaning, then yes." Tenten replied.

"Good. Keep that letter with you, and I'll call you when the time is right. There is going to be thirteen members, including myself. You will be member 3. I'll see you around. Ooh, and look, I can do this." Xemnas turned to her left, lifted her hands, and a mysterious orange portal appeared, leading to somewhere strange.

"Instead of that whole black or white thing, I prefer awkward colors like orange or burgundy. Pretty cool, isn't it? I don't even have to make any of those silly ninja hand signs, either. Well, buh-bye!" Xemnas walked into the orange portal, and then both she and the portal disappeared.

"She's... interesting." Tenten commented.

"Hey, what happened to that lady?! She didn't pay for her ramen!" the ramen guy said.

_She timed that perfectly. She's just plain weird! What have I gotten myself into??? _Tenten thought, as she ate her ramen, and then left.

She walked back to her house, slowly so as not to rush things and have to go back to training again. She didn't want to deal with her team today, she already was having a strange day, and she didn't want Gai and Rock Lee helping it along as well. She was too late, though. Instead of going to them, they came to her!

"Tenten! Why didn't you come to training today?" Rock Lee asked.

"Yeah, I had no one to train with but Lee." Neji said.

Tenten didn't say anything, but was very annoyed with the both of them. She just turned around and headed to the forest.

"Where are you going now?" Gai asked.

"To the forest to make up for the training." Tenten lied.

"Alright! We'll catch up later!" Gai said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen on my watch." Tenten muttered to herself.

She walked up the one of the trees, and lay on it to rest, and to think about what exactly was going on.

_I might not know what I got myself into, but it's better than being Neji's training buddy and Lee's official Person-To-Bug. I think I might be better of with this Xemnas person._

Tenten opened the Recognition letter, wanting to know what was written inside, her curiosity was rewarded with comedy. Her face turned to an awkward expression when she read it.

Recognition Letter

You thought something meaningful would be written on here, right? Guess again! This just mean's you might get in Organization Twilight, and I ain't writing anything else!

Ha!


	3. Chapter 3

The Recognition Letter

Creator Chapter 3:

Meet Up, Gag Gift, And Grapevine

"You're gonna work at McDonald's?" Livited asked Morganizer.

"Not me, my brother." Morganizer stated.

"Brandough?! Seriously?! Oh, I'm so gonna have a lot of fun with this! I'm torturing him during work hours!" Livited giggled.

"I'm in for it too!" Ambster said too.

They were walking near their new school, checking out the place when Morganizer pointed out the strange summer job topic.

"What about us? He's the same age as us, and we don't have jobs. Well, not those type of jobs. I work with my parents, and Ambster baby sits. What about you, Morganizer?" Livited asked.

"Not this year, but next year I might start with McDonald's, too." Morganizer replied.

"Even with our little jobs, we still hang out a lot. It's the perfect summer to me. How about we do it like this next year too? The year after that, we'll be able to get jobs from the mall, and also get permits, too." Ambster said.

"So, next year then? We keep with our awesome schedule?" Livited said.

"Cool. Wanna go get some ice cream?" Morganizer suggested.

"Sure." Livited replied.

"We've been eating a lot of ice cream lately." Ambster smiled and commented.

They all ran off to the park, their regular hang out spot. They spotted Molovesanime, Briacksonator, and Stacionary in the pavilion, laughing away at something really funny.

"Hey, guys. What a total coincidence. We're going to get ice cream, wanna come?" Ambster suggested.

"Sure." Molovesanime replied.

"Alright." Briacksonator and Stacionary said.

"Wait, where's IkaDeidaraClayGirl?" Morganizer asked.

"She's at her Grandma's in Virginia." Molovesanime answered.

"She's been texting me all day, she's so bored there! I wish there was something we could do for her." Livited said.

"How about we get her a gag job? Like, tell her we got her a job at McDonald's!" Ambster suggested.

"What? Are we gonna make her a funny hat and a goofy apron?" Livited asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes we are!" Morganizer said, joyfully.

"Then off we go, making our gag gift!" Briacksonator said.

They all got to work on the funny hat and Goofy apron. Ambster got the apron from a store, and Morganizer used one of her old hats that she didn't really like as the hat they used. They put feathers on the hat and a McDonald's M on the apron. They painted the hat yellow, and the apron was red. They had so much fun imagining what IkaDeidaraClayGirl's face was gonna look like when she sees the hat and apron. They laughed so much as they put different colored feathers on the hat. They bought the feathers at Michael's, where the put a scare on the clerk lady by pretending to only speak German and Spanish. She knew they were faking, but they were acting pretty freaky, she just told them what they owed for the feathers, and then they left, she being very relieved to seem them go. After that, they bought their ice cream and went to Ambster's house to do their arts and crafts project. After around 5, everyone was done and decided to go home. Molovesanime and Livited walking home together.

"So, what are we gonna do about or fan fiction? Who's next on our Recognition Letter list? And someone that IkaDeidaraClayGirl doesn't really know that well, since she's not here." Molovesanime asked Livited.

"I have no clue, we're gonna have to think about this one." Livited said.

"Our pages have been getting a little slow in coming." Molovesanime said.

"I know, but it's only because we've gotta get our creativity juices flowing. Maybe we should trying lying on our beds backwards, like our feet on the pillows and stuff." Livited suggested.

"What? How would that help???" Molovesanime asked.

"Maybe our juices need a little different placement in our bodies in order to flow correctly. If we slept in our beds differently, then maybe our creativity will flow and we'll get some ideas. It's worth a shot." Livited said.

"How about we walking differently then?" Molovesanime suggested.

"How?" Livited asked.

"Like this." Molovesanime turned sideways, and moved her left foot over her right foot, like a grapevine.

"Oh, that looks kinda cool." Livited started doing it too.

Both of them tried walking like that all the way home, but failed miserably. It was too much work to grapevine all the way home, they couldn't really see where they were going and watch their feet at the same time. They ended up tangling their feet or slamming into trees, poles, or each other.

They got halfway home before finally giving up.

"So, got any ideas yet?" Molovesanime asked Livited.

"I think maybe Sakura from Naruto should go bald."

"LIVITED!" Molovesanime started laughing, and so did Livited.

"I guess we got nothing, then." Livited said.

"This was completely pointless. Except for a good laugh." Molovesanime said.

"Maybe we'll think of something tomorrow." Livited said.

"Yeah, tomorrow. When does IkaDeidaraClayGirl get back from Virginia?" Livited asked.

"I think on Thursday." Molovesanime replied.

"Then we'll work on some fan fiction on Thursday. Until then, come over at my house tomorrow at 1 and maybe we'll get something." Livited said.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They started walking away, going to their houses when Livited stopped and turned around.

"That's 1 PM!" She screamed to Molovesanime.

"Yeah, I think I got that." Molovesanime yelled back.

"Alright, just making sure. Buh-bye now!" Livited yelled.

"See ya." Molovesanime called back.

They walked farther apart, this time no interruptions, but Livited felt like she forgot something.

"Man, I feel like I forgot to tell Molovesanime something." Livited scratched her head, and then shrugged it off.

"Oh, well. Must not have been really important, otherwise I would have remembered it." Livited dug into her bag, looking for her cell phone to call home.

"Where is it? What? Oh my god! MOLOVESANIME!" Livited found something in her bag, and ran back to try and catch Molovesanime.

She forgot that she had borrowed Death Note the movie from her, and she needed to give it back. She's had it for about a month now, and Molovesanime probably had the Final Fantasy VII movie that Livited really wanted to watch.

"MOLOVESANIME! YOUR DEATH NOTE! AND FINAL FANTASY VII!!!!!!!"

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 3:

Sakura (Tsubasa)

They had entered another new World. It was a town, but the gang had entered outside of it. The walls were very colorful, with pictures of all kinds of animals, ranging from dogs to penguins. There was a huge sign at the entrance gate.

Welcome to furlenger town!

Hunters and others who harm animals will be given the ultimate penalty!!!

Animal lovers, enjoy your stay!

"Well, I guess you're out of luck, Kuro-pii." Fai giggled.

"I only harm people! And did you just call me KURO-PII!!!???" Kurogane said, totally angry.

"Kuro-tan? Or how about Kuro-woof woof?" Fai smiled.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Kurogane, angry and annoyed, started chasing Fai around in circles. Fai was running away from him, laughing and having fun.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Syaoran asked, concerned.

"Nah! Deep down, Mokona thinks that Kurogane is having fun!" Mokona said, cheerfully.

"Do you think the people here will allow us to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we have Mokona with us, and technically Mokona's an animal." Syaoran replied.

Mokona was given by the space-time witch, Yuko. Princess Sakura of the land of Clow had lost her memory, which was turned into multiple feathers and scattered across many Worlds. Syaoran loves Sakura very much and decided to go to Yuko in order for her to send him to different Worlds, searching for Sakura's scattered Memory Feathers. However, Yuko doesn't do things cheap, and Syaoran had to pay her with his relationship with Sakura. Now, even if Sakura gets all of her feathers back, she'll never remember her past she had with Syaoran. Mokona is what's used to go to World to World, and it is shaped like a white bun with a red gem in the middle of its forehead. It also had big long ears like a bunny, but a bit narrower.

"My question is what we are going to do if they ask what Mokona _is_." Syaoran asked.

"Well, we'll just say he's a very small bunny." Fai said, walking up to Syaoran.

"If the white manju bun doesn't do anything stupid that makes me want to eat it, then I think we'll be fine." Kurogane said, staring at Mokona.

(Manju- a big white wheat-dough bun that is sometimes sold on an autumn day by street vendors in Yokohama's Chinatown.)

Syaoran stared at Sakura as she looked at the nearby garden, the flowers almost in bloom.

"Sakura means cherry blossom, right?" Kurogane said, noticing Sakura stare at the flowers.

"Cherry blossoms grow on trees." Syaoran stated.

"Sakura, a cherry blossom is exactly what you are." Fai commented.

Sakura gave a smile as warm as sunshine is spring. With that smile, all of her companions' ice in their hearts began to melt just a little bit more. Sakura had that sort of effect on people, no matter whom it was, Sakura could show them something they've never seen before.

A pure, innocent, heart.

"Mokona, can you sense one of Sakura's feathers anywhere?" Syaoran asked.

Along with taking it's travelers to other Worlds, Mokona also has other talents. It can communicate with other World people like Yuko, does extremely good impressions of people, has great disguise techniques, can sense magical powers, and has super dramatic powers and other things as well. Mokona says it has 108 secret techniques, but it won't say anything more, it says it's a secret.

"I can't tell. There's something here, and it's extremely powerful, but I can't really spot it." Mokona said.

"Only one way to find out." Kurogane started walking through the gate into Furlenger town.

"You heard Kuro-pii." Fai said, following Kurogane.

Kurogane was a ninja whose World was known as Japan. He served the princess Tomoyo, but despite her wishes to not go on a killing spree, he would kill anyone who invaded. To teach him a lesson, princess Tomoyo sent Kurogane off to Yuko, and left him with a spell that lessened his strength whenever he killed someone. His specialty is his swordsmanship. Kurogane gave up his sword, Ginryu, to Yuko so he could travel Worlds.

As for Fai, he chose to leave his World, Seresu. There is a king asleep in the water named King Ashura, and for some unknown reason, Fai must flee from World to World to avoid him when Ashura does wake up. Fai is suppose to be this great amazing wizard with magnificent magical powers (and is too sexy to boot!!!) But for some reason, he refuses to use them. He gave up his magical markings on his back to Yuko so he could travel Worlds. Apparently, those markings were what kept his magical powers in check.

Inside the town, everything was so strange! People had bunnies on their heads, most of them sleeping, but others awake and cute as ever! Others had their pets walking along side them, no leashes or collars because the people there didn't believe in such things.

"Wow, this means Mokona should get on Kurogane's head!" Mokona squealed, and jumped up onto Kurogane's head.

"That's an awkward bunny you have there." Someone said, pointing at Mokona.

"We still love it." Fai said.

"Yes, that's true. I love your cool outfits!" The girl took hold of Syaoran's cape, looking at it with awe.

"Um... uh, thanks?" Syaoran stuttered, sweat dropping from his face as the girl continued to look and touch his cape.

"Do you like _my_ outfit? It's too sexy, you agree? The hood makes me look mysterious!" The girl swayed around, showing off her white jacket, with the hood hiding her face.

"Yes, you look so cute!" Fai said, putting his arms around her waist and cooing at her.

"Ooh, you're lucky you're so handsome!" The girl squealed, hugging Fai.

"What a fan girl." Kurogane muttered to himself.

_Now for my attack plan; you take her, and run! _

"Oh my God!!! You are so cute!" The girl let go of Fai and went to Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura said as the girl grabbed hold of her hand.

"You are so delicious looking! I could just eat you up! Oh, I know! Let's go grab a bowl of Ramen! On me!!!" The girl ran as fast as she could while still holding onto Sakura.

"What? Huh? Sakura!!!!" Syaoran said, shocked and panicked.

"Oh! Well, that was strange." Fai said.

"Now we've gotta go find Sakura and the girl. Just great." Kurogane muttered.

_No! I won't let anyone harm Sakura! _Syaoran was thinking, determination shown on his face as he ran around, looking for a Ramen shop.

"Well, finally I lost your boyfriend. I mean, gosh, Syaoran hovers over you as if though you were a priceless jewel. And those strong legs of his don't exactly help me losing him in this chase." The girl said behind the Ramen shop, two bowls of Ramen in her hands.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on hurting you. I just want to give you this letter of Recognition so you can try out for Organization Twilight. It's this special group of women who want to become stronger, and I know you don't want to be a bother to your traveling buddies. This could make you a very good ally to them. So take the letter, and I'll call you when the time comes to try out, ok?" The girl put down the Ramen, and gave Sakura the letter.

"My code name is Xemnas, and that's what you'll call me. Oh, and by the way, there's none of your little memory feathers around here, so just relax." Xemnas said, and took a bite of her Ramen.

"I don't really understand, but ok! I'll try my best!" Sakura said, and then smiled.

"I bet you get this a lot, but you have such an adorable smile!!! I can't wait to get to know you!" Xemnas smiled.

"I'm sure we can be friends." Sakura said.

"Alright, well, I'm done with my Ramen, so I'm gonna go now. I'll see you very soon. Oh, and one more thing." Xemnas turned to go.

"Yes?"

"Don't let everyone think you're just a princess to be protected, you can fight too." Xemnas said, and then lifted her hands to create her orange and green portal.

She stepped into the portal, and then disappeared.

"Huh?" Sakura said, finishing up her Ramen.

"This is good." Sakura slurped up the broth.

She then got up, put the bowls away, and left to find Syaoran, Fai, Mokona, and Kurogane.


	4. Chapter 4

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 4:

IkaDeidaraClayGirl Get's a Prank, and Makes a Plan!!!

"What the heck is that?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said as she stared at the funny hat and funky apron.

"I'm gone for only three days and you all go crazy!!!!!!!" she said.

"I mean, what ARE THEY?"

"It's for you, IkaDeidaraClayGirl. We got you a job at McDonald's. We even got you your own original uniform!" Ambster said, smiling.

"Get them AWAY from me! I don't WANT them! Why would you think I'd want that??!!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl screamed backing away from the hat and apron.

"Aw, c'mon! You know you want it." Livited said in a strange voice.

"Yeah, McDonald's." Morganizer said in the same strange tone.

"McDonald's."

"McDonald's."

"McDonald's."

Everyone was there; Ambster, Livited, Morganizer, Molovesanime, Stacionary, Briacksonator, and Ayrosmith. All of them slowly walked up to IkaDeidaraClayGirl, chanting the same thing, together as if in rhythm. Almost like though they were possessed, in those horror movies where the aliens were about to eat their first victim! Except, instead of aliens, it was girls, and they didn't want to eat her, they just wanted to put the funny hat and funky apron on her, but boy was it hard!

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl screamed, the girls struggling to get the apron on her.

"IkaDeidaraClayGirl! Will you stop being stubborn and get in the apron?!" Ayrosmith said.

"Yeah, you need to chill so we can grab hold of ya!" Briacksonator said.

Finally, they were able to hold her down, and get the apron on. The hat was straightened, and even though many pictures on the wall were on the ground now, the stuff was on, and IkaDeidaraClayGirl looked weird, and ready for her fake job at McDonald's.

"[ 0 WHY THE HECK?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl screamed shocked that she was actually wearing the stuff that her friends gave her.

"We think you look original." Livited said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Of course I look original! Nobody would be stupid enough to copy this!!!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look great compared to all your co-workers. Tell them about us, and be sure to give us discounts at Mickey D's!" Molovesanime said, bursting out laughing.

"I'm NOT going to work at McDonald's!!!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl screamed, trying to run away.

"Where do you think you're going???" Ambster asked.

Everyone blockaded IkaDeidaraClayGirl, laughing very hard from all the excitement.

"Picture time! Picture time! Cameras ready? And, now!" Flashes from the cameras were going everywhere, and it blinded IkaDeidaraClayGirl.

She jumped back, shocked from all the flashes, squinting her eyes and looking away.

"Blah!" She screamed.

"Ok, we're done. You can take off the stupid stuff now." Ambster said.

"Huh?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked, wondering what was going on.

"We didn't really give you a job at McDonald's, we know you better than that. If we really did, then we would have taken you to McDonald's and made you serve us." Briacksonator teased.

"No McDonald's?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"No McDonald's." Ayrosmith said.

IkaDeidaraClayGirl gave a sigh of relief and plopped onto the couch. Everyone plumped onto the couch as well, and started tickling IkaDeidaraClayGirl's stomach. She started giggling and saying for them to stop it.

"Hey, so what's everyone doing tomorrow?" Molovesanime asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Maybe we should have another picnic." Molovesanime suggested.

"That sounds cool. Tomorrow then."

The next day, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Sunshine was everywhere, and all the grass and gardens were filled with boisterous colors.

Maybe even a rainbow or two. It had to be one of those annoyingly bright and cheerful days.

"So, what's gonna go on with this picnic?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"We might have a water fight, since it's gotten pretty hot." Ambster said.

"And we're gonna discuss about Operation: Take the High School by Storm FRC Style!" Livited screamed.

"Just how are we going to do this operation?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"Umm..."

"Operation: Preparation for Operation Take the High School by Storm FRC Style is a go!" Livited screamed.

"So how are we going to prepare?" Ambster asked.

"Umm..."

"Stop asking questions! We'll discuss the whole thing when we get to the park." Livited said, avoiding the question.

"Uh huh." Ambster and IkaDeidaraClayGirl both said and rolled their eyes.

When they did get to the park, they had a little bit of a problem. All of their friends were there, but they were lying on the grass instead of in the pavilion. Chatting away, they noticed the three and got up from their spots.

"Um, what are you guys doing in the grass? I thought the pavilion was free today." Ambster asked.

"Some horrible man has decided to take our beautiful pavilion hostage and turn it into his main base of evilness!!!!!" Ayrosmith said, with big expressions and waving of the hands.

"Anyone else wanna give an explanation? _Please?_" Livited asked, turning away from Ayrosmith.

"We went to the pavilion, but some guy in a suit kicked us out, saying he had some work he needed to get done in there." Morganizer explained.

"Well, I guess Ayrosmith got the evilness part right..." Livited commented.

"What's he doing? Typing on a laptop? Why can't he freaking do that at home?" Ambster asked, really mad at this guy already.

"Yeah, he's on his laptop. Man, why does he think he can kick us out of there? Just cause he's older? That's just not cool!" Briacksonator said.

"Yeah! We have as much right to be there as him!" Stacionary chimed in.

"Well??? Are we gonna let this guy take away what is just as rightfully ours???" IkaDeidaraClayGirl got on top of one of the huge stepping stones, and faced everyone.

"No!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Are we gonna let this guy think that he's better than us???" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"No!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Are we gonna let this guy think that he's the boss of us???" IkaDeidaraClayGirl asked.

"No!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"So by the power vested in me, and of all the United States of America! I pledge allegiance to the Flag..."

"IKADEIDARACLAYGIRL!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed, tired of her speech.

"Heh heh. Sorry, I was ranting, wasn't I? Ok, well, anyways... Where was I? Oh yeah, I got a plan to get him off our property." IkaDeidaraClayGirl said, smiling.

"You DO?!" the unison continued as the girls had big eyes on their faces, and soon they all gathered around IkaDeidaraClayGirl.

"All right, listen up! We're about to show that guy the meaning of weird..."

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 4:

Orihime

"Why, hello there Urahara." She opened the doors to the shop and stared at the man with the green striped hat and a dark green outfit; a fan in his hand, and a blank stare on his face.

"It's a pleasure, really. I've heard nothing but good things about you." She smiled and slowly walked up to him, staring down at him since he was sitting.

He looked up at her, the blank stare still on his face.

"Thanks. You are looking to buy something?" Urahara asked, his stare turning into a smile.

"You are just as cute as everyone says you are. No, actually, I'm looking for someone who's in this town." She said, winking at him and keeping her smile.

"Wish I could help, but my debts are up, so I'm gonna have to ask for some sort of pay. So, you got anything?" Urahara asked, standing up to face her, but was clearly much taller than her, and also showed his masculine chest.

"What muscles you have! I wouldn't mind _working_ for a man like you. How's that for pay? How about two days?" She said, using her charm to the maximum.

"That sounds _perfect_. I'm going to need the person's name. Your name too. Also, would you mind taking that hood off? I wanna see that pretty face of yours." Urahara said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I'm afraid the hood and the jacket have to stay on, for personal reasons." She said.

"Well, alright. What about your name, and the person's name?"

"You can call me Xemmy. And I'm looking for Orihime."

"Achoo!" Orihime sneezed in the middle of class.

_Where did that come from? _She asked herself, but soon shrugged it off, and continued her group project with Tatsuki and Uryu.

"Tatsuki, that thread is suppose to go there. You'll knot it all up if you do it that way." Uryu said, showing her the right way.

"Why are we even lacing the poster up anyway?! It's so girly looking! And why are you drawing papaya fruit???" Tatsuki yelled at Uryu.

"It's a parasol!" Uryu yelled back.

"We're explaining about the discrimination of women! Not about what they used as useless accessories!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Um, can we finish with the information first, please?" Orihime asked, trying to stop their fighting.

"Orihime's right! We need to focus on the information, and less on the crappy designs!!!" Tatsuki said.

"Of course, I agree! But the presentation counts too." Uryu said, and turned to write on the poster.

Tatsuki has been Orihime's close friend ever since Orihime's brother, Sora, died in a car accident. He was Orihime's only family member, and since then she has been living on her own. Tatsuki is a great friend who worries and protects Orihime from dangers (Like boys and their horrible, disgusting ways!), and is also great at karate!

As for Uryu, he has a bit of a stranger story. Uryu is a top student, but in reality is actually a Quincy. A Quincy is someone who destroys hollows, bad spirits that weren't able to move on and ended up turning into monsters, but Quincy's aren't like Soul Reapers, people from the Soul Society which is where all spirits pass on to, but instead of destroying the Hollows they send them off to the Soul Society as the spirits they once were.

A few months ago, a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki came to Karakura town, but wasn't able to defeat the hollow she was suppose to. So, in order to defeat the hollow, Rukia transferred some of her Soul Reaper powers to a boy named Ichigo Kurasaki. He ended up taking all of it, and then some, so he became a Soul Reaper, and worked together with Rukia to fight the Hollows of Karakura town. However, Rukia was soon forced to return to the Soul Society, and was soon going to be sentenced to death for giving her powers to a human. So Ichigo and his friends, Chad, Orihime, Uryu (Well, actually, Uryu says he isn't Ichigo's friend, but we all know they like each other!) And a strange cat that's really a person named Yoruichi went into the Soul Society, with the help of Urahara, and saved Rukia.

When they actually got inside the part of the Soul Society where the Soul Reapers lived, all of them got separated into groups, and Orihime went with Uryu. Uryu made Orihime escape when a Captain from the Soul Reaper court guards appeared. In order to protect his pride, Uryu used a secret weapon that helped him out in the battle, but the Captain got away, and Uryu ended up losing his Quincy powers. Anyway, since Orihime and Uryu seemed to spend so much time together, they created a very deep bond. So they've kept that bond even after returning from the Soul Society, even though they returned without Rukia, because at least she wasn't sentenced to death anymore.

"Orihime, what are you staring at me for?" Uryu asked as he saw his friend reminiscing about the past.

She just shook her head and giggled, getting back to work. Uryu stared at her for a few seconds, and then shrugged it off. After school, Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad walked home together. As each one of them parted, soon it was only Uryu and Orihime walking.

"Uryu, I can't wait to cook dinner tonight! I'm going to have an Osakan dish, Okonomiyaki! Except I'm going to put ketchup, and onion soup, and cheddar cheese on it! Doesn't it sound great?" Orihime cheered happily.

(Okonomiyaki- an Osakan dish made of flour, water, cabbage (mixed with other veggies), egg, seasonings, some kind of meat (seafood is common), and a delicious steak-sauce-like okonomiyaki sauce Definition from Tsubasa Vol. 2)

"Um, Orihime? I don't think that would be edible. Do you have anything else you could have?" Uryu asked; face looking disgusted by Orihime's dish.

"No, I don't have any other food I could cook for dinner." Orihime told him.

Uryu stared at Orihime again, this time much longer than the last, and quickly looked away. His gaze went towards the ground, and he looked a little nervous.

"If... you don't have anything else... how about you... come back to my place. I'm making ramen." Uryu said, stuttering a little.

"Wow that sounds great! But what about your parents?" Orihime asked.

"You don't need to worry about them. So, you'll come?" Uryu turned to look at Orihime.

"Of course! I would love to!" Orihime smiled at him, and he gave her a small smile back.

"Now, isn't this darling? I'm so glad I came by here when I did, or I would have missed such a romantic moment." Xemnas said as she walked up to the two.

The two stared at her with serious expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Orihime! You are so pretty! Whoa, but your boobs are so big! You must get the horrible prejudice of being stupid!" Xemnas said.

Uryu went in front of Orihime, his gaze never leaving Xemnas, and his eyes turning more serious and serious.

"Oh, _relax_, lover boy. I'm not gonna hurt her. Why would I hurt someone I was gonna be friends with? Now, you are Orihime Inoue, right?" Xemnas took a step closer to them, and they took a step back.

"How do you know my name?" Orihime said hesitantly.

"Well, I have to know the names of my applicants. Ya gotta do research before executing a plan, right?" Xemnas said, smiling.

"What do you want with Orihime?!" Uryu said, never leaving Orihime's side.

"Just to give her this." Xemnas flicked a piece of paper over to Orihime, and she caught it.

She opened it up, read it, and looked at Xemnas with a confused expression.

"Orga" She began.

"Come by Urahara's shop, and I'll explain everything, but come alone. By alone, I mean without love man there." Xemnas pointed to Uryu, and Uryu's face looked angry.

_Love man?!?! _He thought.

"Don't worry; Urahara will be there so technically you won't be alone. I'm working there for two days, so you better hurry." Xemnas waved goodbye to the two, and turned the other way to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" Uryu ran after the woman, but she disappeared at the first turn.

"What a complete weirdo! Orihime, don't listen to her! I don't want you going there alone." Uryu said.

Orihime just smiled at him and said they had better get going back to his house for dinner. Along the way, everything else ran smoothly, but Orihime became very curious, and knew what she had to do.

_Organization Twilight... hm... _


	5. Chapter 5

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 5

Business Man, You're Going

DOWN!!!

"Wait, so I do what now?"

"You. . . ."

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot. But what makes you think he's not gonna kick us out?"

"Instinct?"

"You're making a plan based on instinct?!"

IkaDeidaraClayGirl and Molovesanime were whispering behind the pudding fountain close by the pavilion.

"I just got a feeling it's gonna work! C'mon, let's make some Weird Magic!!!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said, standing up and pushing Molovesanime toward the pavilion.

"All right, let's get going, Ayrosmith." Molovesanime called out to the friends piled up in the grass, wrestling.

Ayrosmith got out of the dog pile and walked up to Molovesanime, cheerful as can be.

"Let's do this!" she screamed.

"Operation: Business Man Goes Boom! Is a go!" Livited chimed in, being the one underneath everyone in the dog pile.

Molovesanime and Ayrosmith walked up to the man who was typing profusely on his laptop. He saw them coming, and tried to even ignore them, but their smiles were too scary to not notice, and so he looked up from his laptop to find two girls with paper and pens in their hands.

"Why, hello, sir. We are from the girl scouts, and we've just been surveying people around here about the Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture." Molovesanime said in the sweetest voice she could find, and gave the creepiest smile in the world.

"Molovesanime, you're supposed to be a girl scout." Ayrosmith whispered.

"I am being a girl scout." Molovesanime whispered back.

"No, you're being a creepy clown."

Molovesanime kicked Ayrosmith in the shin, still smiling like a lunatic.

"We would love it if you would answer a few small questions, to help us with our survey." Ayrosmith said, rubbing her shin and trying to smile like Molovesanime.

"I have too much work to be dealing with this, so please"

"Oh my! This will only take one or two minutes. We're so desperate. I'm afraid my friend here is a very bad salesman." Ayrosmith protested.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, she scares off our customers with her creepy smile." Ayrosmith said staring evilly at Molovesanime.

"Uh, y-yeah. It'll just take a small bit of your time." Molovesanime took a few steps away from Ayrosmith, and pulled out the clipboard and piece of paper.

"Um, well . . . "

"Really? We appreciate it so much! Now, what we mean when we say the Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture is . . . " Molovesanime chatted away, while Livited was staring at them from a far away place.

"All right. The Puppy and the Bandicoot have the Dinosaur in the Trap. I repeat. The Puppy and the Bandicoot have the Dinosaur in the Trap." Livited said in her cell phone.

There was silence on the end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Livited, I have no idea what you just said." Ambster finally answered.

"Ugh, I said Molovesanime and Ayrosmith got the dude distracted." Livited sighed.

"Hey, you just spoke English." Ambster teased.

"Shut up. Did you and IkaDeidaraClayGirl get the thing yet?"

"Yeah, we're bringing it over right now."

"Don't forget to pick up the whip cream from the store. Oh, and get the pudding from the Tojo." Livited reminded her.

(Tojo- inside joke. In the authors' world, it's a pudding fountain. There are different flavors.)

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's the main part of the plan. Thanks for the money, by the way." Ambster said.

"You're welcome. Now I gotta go, I want to watch more of this, I think Ayrosmith is going to attack Molovesanime." Livited said, but then stopped.

"Actually, I was hoping you could spend my money to get one more thing, a special ingredient, if you will . . . "

"Really, girls, I need to get back to work" The business man tried to stop them.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you this, sir, but where in the world did you get that wonderful tie?" Ayrosmith asked, kissing up to the man.

"Oh, this? Well, I" The man blushed a little and told them where he got the tie.

"Oh my god, Ayrosmith. You must be getting desperate for time, if you're kissing up to him and cooing over his stuff." Livited muttered, disgusted with the butt kissing.

Hurry UP Ambster and IkaDeidaraClayGirl!!! Ayrosmith said, disgusted with herself also.

Molovesanime was just giggling in the background, knowing full well she was going to tease Ayrosmith to no end after all of this was finished. Ayrosmith was thinking about killing the giggling Molovesanime.

"We're here!" Ambster, carrying all the supplies needed, called to Livited.

"Yay! You got the stuff! Now Ayrosmith can stop being a kiss-up to suit-man." Livited cheered.

"We need to set the things up, so just give us five minutes, all right?" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said.

"All right, but it won't be my fault if Ayrosmith strangles Molovesanime within that time." Livited said.

"We'll have to take that chance." Ambster said, and IkaDeidaraClayGirl laughed.

"Should I bring in the Missionaries in three minutes?" Livited asked to Ambster.

"Can't you ever just say normal things, like 'The others' for a change?" Ambster asked.

"No. And do I call them?" Livited asked.

"Sure, but not until three minutes. By the way, what is up with all this"

"Sh! Don't say the wonderful secret ingredient until after we use it. Just set it up with the pudding and whip cream." Livited said, in hushed tones.

"You are so weird." Ambster said.

"It's why we love you. Now it's time to go!" IkaDeidaraClayGirl said, and carried Ambster off to set things up.

"This guy walked upon a battleground when he first stepped into our pavilion, so now it's time to end the war, with us as victors, of course." Livited said, an evil grin across her face.

"Stop talking to yourself!!!" Ambster and IkaDeidaraClayGirl screamed to her.

"Gosh, everybody's a critic. I was just being creepy, what, is that not allowed???" Livited snarled.

"YES IT'S NOT ALLOWED!!!!" Ambster and IkaDeidaraClayGirl screamed again.

"Critics. You're ALL critics!!!" Livited wailed, but Ambster and IkaDeidaraClayGirl were already off to set up.

So Livited watched Ayrosmith butt-kiss for the next three minutes, and then she checked on the progress.

"Looks like we're all set now, huh?" Livited said, walking up to IkaDeidaraClayGirl.

"Yeah, you can send in your 'Missionaries' if you want." IkaDeidaraClayGirl put in some air quotes for 'Missionaries'.

"Wow. The battle, and the War, is almost over. It's time to" Livited was giving a speech, but IkaDeidaraClayGirl shushed her.

"Just carry out the plan, Livited."

"Oh, fine! I never get to rant!" Livited pouted, but eventually walked out.

And so fell the spirit of laughter, and the plastic sword of battle.

The Recognition Letter

Chapter 5

Sakura (Naruto)

"So, Sakura! What do you want to do today??? How about you and I go and have a bowl of Ramen!!!! My treat!!!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Put a lid on it, Naruto. We don't have time for this. We've got to wait here for Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke said, walking up to both Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke is right, Naruto. We have to wait for Kakashi Sensei. He said he has something important for us to do." Sakura said, cooing over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you remember." She squealed.

Get LOST, Naruto! Sakura thought to herself, stepping closer and closer to Sasuke.

"Why, hello there. Sorry I'm late, but there was something I had to take care of." Kakashi said, ninja poofing from out of nowhere.

"Yeah right." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all said at the same time.

"I can see we are all a little irritable today." Kakashi said, sighing.

"So what's up Kakashi Sensei? Why did you call us here all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we have a little intruder in the village. Don't worry, there's only one, and the intruder has been identified as having a very weak appearance. The intruder wears a white jacket with the hood covering the face, and has short pure white hair with one black streak on the left side. This shouldn't be a problem." Kakashi said.

"Well, how do we do this?" Sakura asked.

"For now, you should all just start with gathering information about this intruder. Meet up at the Ramen shop at noon." Kakashi said, and his team ninja poofed on out of there.

"Where should we start?"

"Higher-ranking ninjas are much more likely to have information already on this intruder. We should go to the training grounds and ask around." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Naruto and Sakura agreed.

As they were walking, Naruto and Sasuke had ended up talking.

"Chidori isn't something you can just learn over night, Naruto."

"I train harder than you think! How else do you think I learned Rasengan so quickly? It was through hard work."

"Well, I'll give you that much. At least."

"Hey! What do you mean, 'At least'?" Naruto asked angrily.

"He means you need hard work to make up for all the stupid things you do!" Sakura chimed in.

"What? But, I do alright! Don't I always pull through in the end, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Just as Sakura was about to answer that, they had already arrived at the training grounds. Something was strange, though. No one was around, and it was unusually quiet. All three of them immediately knew there was something wrong with this picture, and were on guard.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded the three shinobi, and they covered their eyes. When they could finally see again, a giant creature had appeared before them. It had no eyes or nose, and if it had a mouth was unknown because it seemed as if though it had a scarf around it. It was white, and had tentacles. Far bigger than they, it was completely silent and had an awkward symbol where it's face should be. The white creature lifted its main arm, and heaved it down with horrible force towards the shinobi. They all jumped in an attempt to avoid the blow, and were thrown into a chaotic battle. Naruto jumped onto its arm and ran in for a charge at the head. Sakura pulled back, taking out her shuriken to throw at the creature, and Sasuke began weaving hand signs while dodging the many tentacles attacking him.

"What is this?" Sakura asked in desperation while throwing her shuriken.

She soon realized that what she was doing was useless, and so she fell back again. Sakura watched as her comrades fought the great monster. Naruto had in fact landed a solid blow with his all-powerful Rasengan. Also, Sasuke had decided to draw out the power of his Sharingan, and had landed consecutive direct hits with his Chidori. These high ranked techniques were quite amazing, and Sakura stood in awe before all of this.

Naruto was so precise with his timing and careful placement. And Sasuke completely mastered the technique for his Chidori. W-when did they learn such accuracy? Sakura though as she observed the battle.

However, Sasuke and Naruto were too close up to see what Sakura saw. What she saw was that the creature was taking every single blow and beating, but without a scratch. It was as if the attacks were mere bug bites to him. Horrified, Sakura didn't know what to do. She shook, and fell to the ground. The creature lifted its mighty arm up once more, ready to force it down to smash the shinobi.

"SASUKE NARUTO RUN" Sakura screamed, terrified of what was happening.

Both of them had heard her, but didn't know what she was talking about. They had thought they were doing very well, and the battle was almost over. As they looked away for a few precious seconds to see what was up, the hand came mightily down, and nearly crushed them into oblivion. They were able to get out of the way, but just barely. The ground shook and trees were knocked down, yet somehow the two were able to survive it. They were tossed into the air, and flung from the force of the blow's impact. They collided into the ground and were very much harmed by the blow, but were still alive. When they looked up at the monster, Naruto and Sasuke had finally realized that all of their fighting had done nothing to the monster, and they couldn't help but question how it is they were able to dodge that attack, let alone live through it. The answer was right in front of them.

"Wow. That was just really pathetic." She said to Naruto and Sasuke, while stabbing the creature in the chest.

Her tiny dagger pierced right through the monster, and it screamed in pain as the dagger was pulled out. Slowly, the monster began to disappear, and the woman turned to face the shinobi, almost as if the monster was nothing more than a training dummy that was wasting her time.

". . . . Wow." Sakura could only whisper this one word as she saw what that woman was capable of.

White jacket with a hood on. White hair with one black streak on the left side . . .

The intruder!!! Thought Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Weak appearance my ass!!!" Naruto shrieked.

"I know! I was so insulted when I saw that chunin guy write that down! Though, I just couldn't help but love how much all those ninjas were staring at me!" She chuckled, but soon turned serious as she slowly walked up to the three of them.

"That was quite a little flashy show you put on for me. I've got all this hype about this Chidori and Rasengan, but only to find out they are just overly dramatized water and lightning. That was really sad." She sighed at stared at Sasuke and Naruto with disappointment.

"And YOU! Here I come to this Ninja-oriented world, looking for two potential members. The first one here was a big success, but YOU! I'm looking for untapped potential, but you act like one of the many things I hate the most. A desperate damsel in distress who just wants others to protect her. You're lucky, because even though you've acted like a little defenseless baby, I'm still going to give you my recognition letter. I would explain, but I've got ninjas after me every step I take, and I think you need to thank your comrades for at least trying to defeat the Twilight Thorn." She said, strangely resembling a mother scolding her child.

"I am Xemnas, and I will come back for you to take my test. If you want more information, ask Tenten." Xemnas said, and then walked away slowly.

Xemnas wasn't worried about being stopped by Naruto or Sasuke, since they were clearly wiped out from the battle. She summoned her portal, and was gone before Sakura could even dare to comprehend what was going on.

"W-what?" she finally muttered after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Yeah, more like what the HELL!" Naruto managed to say, getting up from the impact.

Sasuke soon followed. They weren't too keen on moving that much, but they were still alive and not at the point of death.

"Sasuke. Naruto. . ." Sakura said their names quietly, but that was all she said for the rest of the day.

She had much to think about as she helped both of them get back to the Ramen shop to tell Kakashi Sensei about this. He immediately escorted them to the hospital, and told Sakura to go home. He was taken back by what he heard had happened, and knew that this wasn't someone he wanted to take lightly.

"We'll discuss you personal encounter with the enemy later." Kakashi told Sakura, before leaving.

She waved goodbye, and then left as well. The walk home was unbearably silent for her, because the only thing she could do was think, and that always led back to what happened. Everyone knew it was true that she was weak, and they were strong. But not a single one of them ever said it out loud, especially to her. Now here is someone who actually said it to her face. Sakura should have been angry at her, but for some reason she envied how she was strong enough to say what she felt. She continued on her path, when she saw someone that caught her attention.

"Oh. Hey Sakura, what's up? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Tenten.

"O-oh. Sorry, Tenten. I guess I just blanked out." Sakura answered.

"Something wrong? You seem . . . different." Tenten asked.

Sakura stared at Tenten for a few seconds, thinking. It wasn't too long off that her name came up. It almost seemed too much to be a coincidence.

If you want more information, ask Tenten.

"Tenten, do you know anything about someone named Xemnas?"


End file.
